The present invention relates to an automatic pedal that can be used on street cycles as well as all terrain cycles.
It also relates to a securement element fixed below the cyclist""s shoe and adapted to coact with engagement members disposed on the pedal.
There are known automatic cycle pedals of this type, comprising a front engagement member constituted by a hook forming an abutment to engage a front male end of a locking member in the form of a plate generally embedded in the sole of a cyclist""s shoe, and a rear male engagement member constituted by a movable hook to engage a rear female end of the locking member.
On known pedals of this type, a male configuration at the front end of the locking plate is thus received in a female configuration of the front engagement member of the pedal. Two guide members in the form of tongues extending essentially perpendicularly to a reception surface of the locking plate on the pedal are disposed on opposite sides of the front engagement member forming a V to guide the male configuration of the locking plate during emplacement of the latter in a pre-engagement position against the front and rear engagement members of the pedal.
The rear hook is pivotally mounted on an axle and is prestressed by resilient means toward an engagement member whilst being movable against the pressure of the cyclist""s shoe between an open spaced position permitting insertion of the locking plate between the two hooks and a closed engagement position ensuring securement of the chock with the automatic pedal.
The resilient means are generally constituted by a helicoidal spring and the rear hook can be forcibly moved against the action of the spring, toward its open position to disengage the locking plate from its grip between the hooks. This movement of the rear hook is obtained with the help of the rear end of the locking plate whose female configuration has oblique sidewalls forming cams which, during rotation of the shoe outwardly, presses back the hook rearwardly. This movement of the rear hook toward the open position can moreover be obtained in the same manner during rotation of the shoe inwardly, for example if the cyclist takes a fall. The spring tension can in general be adjusted with an adjustment screw to modify the force necessary to disengage the shoe.
During rotation of the shoe, the male configuration at the front end of the locking plate also comes laterally against one or the other of the two guide members, with the result that the center of rotation is set back on the plate and that the lever arm is substantially less than the length of the chock.
An object of the invention is to provide a pedal which permits reducing the number of pieces by omitting the guide and bearing members which are present on known pedals.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic pedal which will be particularly simple and less difficult to make while remaining safe and reliable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pedal provided with a simplified adjustment member for modifying the spring tension which determines the force of engagement and release of the chock on the pedal.
An object of the invention is an automatic cycle pedal, of the type comprising a front engagement member to engage the front end of a locking element secured to the sole of a cyclist""s shoe and a rear movable male engagement member to engage a rear female end of said locking member, said rear movable engagement member being prestressed by resilient means toward an engagement position whilst being movable under the pressure of the cyclist""s shoe, against the force of the resilient means, between an open spaced position permitting insertion and withdrawal of the locking member between the two engagement members and a closed engagement position ensuring the securement of the locking member with the automatic pedal, characterized in that the front end of the locking member has a female configuration provided by a recess adapted to receive a male configuration formed by the end of the front engagement member of the automatic pedal, such that the front and rear female elements of said locking member will be pinched between the front and rear male engagement members of the automatic pedal, and in that the front female end of said locking member will have two front guide jaws disposed on opposite sides of the female configuration and adapted to guide the front male engagement member toward this female configuration.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the lateral dimensions of the front and rear engagement members are less than those of the female configurations of the locking member, so as to permit a certain lateral clearance of this latter;
the rear engagement member is prestressed forwardly by an adjustable resilient means and the adjustable resilient means comprises at least one helicoidal spring bearing on an eccentric carried by an adjustment rod permitting adjusting tension of said helicoidal spring by rotation of the rod;
the eccentric is comprised by a partial recess of the adjustment rod;
the automatic pedal body is made of synthetic non-metallic material;
the pedal is a reversible pedal comprising two engaging surfaces.
Another object of the invention is a locking member for a shoe on an automatic cycle pedal, constituting a single piece adapted to be fixed below the shoe, of the type comprising a front end and a rear end adapted to coact respectively with a front engagement member of an automatic cycle pedal to engage the front end of the locking member fixed below the shoe, and a movable rear engagement member of an automatic cycle pedal to engage the rear end of said element, characterized in that the front and rear ends of said element are ends with a female configuration adapted to be pinched between the front and rear male engagement members of an automatic pedal, the front female end of said locking element having two front guide jaws disposed on opposite sides of the female configuration and adapted to guide the front male engagement member toward this female configuration.
According to another characteristic of the invention:
the front female end of said locking member has a recess adapted to be engaged below the front male engagement member of an automatic pedal.